Night at the Museum: Feeling Wicked
by Tina senpai
Summary: A short sequel to 'At Night' due to request from people. Focusing solely on the growing physical and emotional relationship between Ahkmenrah and Suzanne. I think you can guess where this is going boys and girls...
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter one: As a Matter of fact~

"Ok, you have to admit, the boy with the blue jacket WAS funny." Suzanne leant against the glass case lightly, ensuring she wouldn't damage it with her clumsiness.

Ahkmenrah folded his arms in front of him and actually _pouted_ in defiance.

"He was a know it all."

Suzanne actually tried to control the amusement that was spiralling within her, and threatening to let out an undignified snort at the way he looked like a put out puppy.

"Is it because he called you out on one little piece of information that you were not quite sure about because it happened AFTER your initial rein and they did not teach you at Cambridge or any of the other universities you went to?"

Ahkmenrah could see the small twitch of her lips and the glint in her eye and walked toward her, a teasing smile on his face.

"And what exactly are you trying to say?"

Suzanne took a step sideways and managed to avoid him, walking around to the other side of the case, trying to keep the giggles under wraps.

"Nothing, merely that the young man was right and...you were wrong," she saw him flinch at the slight insult and made a show to look a little apologetic, "it happens to the best of us. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe you're just getting old."

Ahkmenrah stopped and just gave her a curious look.

"I'm well over a couple of thousand years old," he tilted his head questioning her approach, "I think I'm old enough."

Suzanne couldn't resist hitting the last nail in her coffin.

"Well, maybe your old age is affecting your memory. Maybe you truly are just not as bright as you used to be."

Ahkmenrah was slightly shocked at her bluntness. And then he heard her snort. And all hell broke loose.

Suzanne squealed and ran around the case to escape Ahkmenrah' hands, but he quickly spun and caught her as she made to escape. One arm held her waist firmly as the other begin to move along her sensitive sides.

"That'll teach you!" Ahkmenrah yelled triumphantly as he tickled her until he could hear her gasping for breath between laughs.

"No! I can't-Ahk, ok, ok, I'm sorry!" She shouted between laughs and deep breaths and was rewarded as the hand stopped tickling her. She felt herself turned around in his arms and quickly held onto him as she caught her breath and gathered her energy.

"That's cheating." She gently thumped his shoulder with her fist, pouting playfully at him when he looked down at her innocently.

"I have no idea what you mean," his grip grew firmer on her as he stared into her eyes, "there are various other ways I could have gotten you to apologise."

Suzanne' eyes flickered down to his parted lips and then back up to look at his eyes, which darkened with interest.

He lowered his lips down to hers and she sighed contently as he nipped at her lower lip.

The wonderful feeling in her chest started again as his tongue teased it's way into her mouth and his hands rubbed up and down her back lovingly.

It was only when his hand slipped down to the top of her skirt did she remember where they were.

She pulled away blushing and placed a small gap between their bodies.

"Careful, you know what Dr. McPhee will say," she changed her voice and done what she thought was a very good impersonation of Dr. McPhee, "now, now you two, not on duty, people to take care of. You can do that on your own time. I should get rid of you both."

Ahkmenrah laughed and Suzanne was pleased she could do that right.

"He is rather a bit tedious sometimes," he stepped forward but only placed his hands in hers, "other times he is right. With your permission, I'd like to come by tonight."

Suzanne bit her lip and looked away, Ahkmenrah getting an unsteady feeling.

"It's just that...well...Tess and Larry are out of town."

He didn't interrupt her but could not see the problem.

"I know that we have...well...you know," she waved her hand about and looked like she was fighting with her embarrassment at being so open, "have been together. And we tried again, but, it's just...difficult."

Ahkmenrah was trying to see where she was going, but in truth, he was not sure.

"Suzanne, I would never pressure you into having intercourse with me," he noticed her nose crinkle at the word and tried not too laugh, instead took a breath and a steady hand to cup her cheek, "I know it was painful for you, both times, but I promise you, I would not do anything without your expressed consent or willingness."

Suzanne nodded and tried to calm herself down.

"I know, I know, I'm saying," she took a gulp as she collected her nerves, "I just...If it's ok, to wait a bit longer before we try again. The last time Larry and Tess came home unexpectedly and I really, really do not want that again."

"I agree with you on that," he cupped her face in both hands and looked seriously into her eyes, "I will wait for you as long as it takes. I'm not here with you now because I wish to consummate with you. I'm here because I care for you."

Suzanne allowed him to place a gentle kiss in the centre of her forehead and felt his lips trace over her face.

"As long as you give me permission to kiss you," he punctuated each sentence with a kiss against her closed eye, her cheek and even her nose, "permission to hold you and permission to be with you, I'm content."

His arms went around her again and pulled her in.

She was happy at this moment, but not content that they had yet to sort out that area of their relationship and it was due to her problems.


	2. Chapter 2: Lean on Me

~Chapter two: Lean on me~

Suzanne was looking forward to this afternoon. After last evening' uneventful turn of events and spending the night by herself whilst Ahkmenrah acted like a perfect gentlemen and stayed behind, she decided that she'd take him out on a date. And she knew the perfect place.

They'd visited the library once before and only just managed to get there an hour before closing.

Now, due to the busy students request' the library was open at later hours and Suzanne couldn't of been happier. Between the awkward hour or so before the museum 'opened' at night and she'd finished school, she'd go there and quickly fish out her favourite books. She loved reading new and old books to Ahkmenrah, especially when he dozed off to the sound of her voice halfway through the story and she allowed him to lay against her, so calm and relaxed and not having to stay up when he felt tired, just to spend time with her.

They'd made it inside the building and found it almost empty, with most of the students on one floor by the computers but the upper part void except for a couple of people taking naps on their large books.

"Right, if I remember correctly, it should be around this way," Suzanne pointed over to one side of the library, "that's where it was last time."

Ahkmenrah stopped for a moment and gave her a quizzical look.

"Unless it was miss shelved," Ahkmenrah looked at the signs and pointed to his left, "if I remember correctly, should it not be technically in the world literature section."

"Nope, only if it was in the original language," Suzanne nodded, seeming to be confident in herself, "it's the genre and I know it's a fantasy, but it was classified under romance."

Ahkmenrah arched a brow at her cheekily.

"How about a wager?"

Suzanne suddenly seemed interested and stood closer to him, whispering in a purposeful conspiratorial tone.

"A wager? Why good sir, what did you have in mind?"

Ahkmenrah quickly looked around for signs that they were being watched, but ultimately satisfied they weren't, turned his attention back to her.

"If you win, I shall yield and I will purchase you your favourite ice cream, courtesy of my 'pocket money'."

Suzanne snorted but regained her composure.

"And if you win?"

Ahkmenrah lowered his face to hers and she expected a kiss, but his lips moved next to her ear.

"An evening of your lovely self and me alone," he heard the gulp in her throat, "but I shall go no farther than you truly want me to, but neither shall I stop at where you draw the line."

Suzanne pulled away blushing.

"So...if it was just kissing?"

Ahkmenrah' smile grew wide as he looked down at her.

"I would kiss you for as long as I want and how I wanted. And nothing more if you truly wished it."

Suzanne tried to fight off the image of herself sitting in Ahkmenrah' lap and being kissed silly by him. He'd done that last time and that was how they'd nearly gotten caught by Larry and Tess.

She nodded and took one step back, her hand slipping from his.

"Deal."

She didn't check to see if Ahkmenrah was on his way to his allocated area, she quickly sauntered away towards the section where she'd seen the book the weekend previously.

Immediately, her fingers outstretched to the shelf she was eye level at and gently tapped at each book as she went along. She'd gotten all the way to the back when her eyes caught the title.

"Yes!" She quietly congratulated herself as she pulled the book free from the others, "ice cream it is."

i'And Kissing./i' Her subconscious added as a naughty little afterthought and she reddened at the image of his lips against hers, nibbling playfully.

She felt a presence come to stand behind her but did not turn, instead pretended to open the book to read it.

"Any luck? I've found a very interesting read," she felt him take a step closer and place a hand on her shoulder, "I think you owe me some ice cream."

She shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hands gently grasping both arms and his head come to press against the back of hers, feeling him inhale the scent of her hair as he had done on many occasion.

"I think we may reach a compromise however," she leaned backwards and felt his chest press against her, "one lot of ice cream and then you may have it your way. But only after the ice cream."

She felt a rumble of amusement from his chest and his arms begin to slowly turn her around.

"That sounds promising."

Suzanne suddenly felt everything grow very cold. When she finally had opened her eyes and realised the voice was not Ahkmenrah', it was too late.

A hand clasped over her mouth and the body of the man she knew suddenly pressed against her, propelling her backward.

She could have never forgotten the face of the man who had almost ruined her life a second time and lost her her job. It was not an easy thing to forget, considering the police had come by a week afterwards to track him down, showing her footage of his past misdemeanour's that made her angry that they did not catch him sooner.

She hit the shelves behind her with a soft thud and the impact on the back of her head momentarily stunned her and she called out against the palm.

Her first instinct was too kick out, but as her knee came up, she felt a sharp jab as her leg was suddenly pushed back against the case. He had successfully avoided the kick and trapped her leg in between hers, pressing his knee against her thigh painfully.

The worst pain came when she attempted to break free and he pressed his hand down harder and in an unsuccessful attempt to bite him, ended up biting through her lip. She could taste blood in her mouth and it angered her, spurring away any fear, but she stopped the motions when he pressed something hard against her side and suddenly hissed at her.

"Ever felt a taser before sweetheart? You probably haven't, but I'm sure you've been told what it does?" The dig in her side came away and he brought up the contraption eye level for her to see.

She watched him slide a trigger down on the side and quickly press a button. The sound itself made her flinch, but the power she could see within the little thing but her shiver involuntarily, her heart hammering against her and her brain telling her too do a majority of things at once.

The taser disappeared and pressed against her side yet again, this time, Suzanne getting the idea. She stopped struggling as much and glared back at the man who smiled smugly at her.

"Good girl," the security guard (whose name always slipped her mind, though she never really cared to remember) seemed to relax his grip on her and his body pressed against hers as if a lover, "now, we have some unfinished business."

She felt the taser move along her jumped downwards and a tug as he struggled to free her shirt from her trousers.

"If you scream, I'll hurt you," he took his hand away from her mouth, "and even if you tried to, you'll be out of it before you fully can scream. Your choice."

Suzanne kept her lips shut tightly as his other hand replaced the one that was struggling and she felt his calloused fingers rub up against the skin of her waist.

"Much better," he licked his lips, "now what was I saying again?"

Suzanne went to open her mouth to hiss an insult, but halted when the taser came back into her line of sight. He pressed the cold casing against the side of her cheek and she craned her head back when she felt the light brush of the electrodes against her lashes. His fingers seemed to twitch and she was terrified of what he could do. Her eyes kept glancing over his shoulder and this time, although she wanted to be brave, she could not seem to stop herself. Her eyes where welling up and her lip began to quiver.

"As I was discussing with you," he continued in a mocking manner, "you owe me. You got me fired from a nice little job I had. Do you know how much I had to lie on my resume? It wasn't easy. I lost a lot of business because of you."

All the time he was talking, Suzanne was aware of the taser staying where it was and the path of his other hand. It had pinched and tickled her skin unpleasantly, and when it landed on her clothed breast, she felt nauseated as he kneaded her roughly. Her eyes shut on impulse and she bit down hard on her already sore lip, the blood dripping onto her tongue and urging her not to try anything stupid.

"Now, how can you think to pay that back?"

She opened her eyes at a grunt of surprise and felt the man' weight leave her body before she saw him fly away from her. Within the space of a few moments, she watched as he was pulled against the two book shelves either side of him, his face roughly smacking against the varnished wood. He was then dragged farther away from her as a familiar back blocked her view and pushed the now unconscious man down onto the floor.

For a moment, she was imagining the outcome. She was still stuck against the bookcase at his mercy, letting him do whatever he wanted, until she knew her voice would give out and he would use the taser on her until she fell on the floor.

"Suzanne."

A voice called her out of her dream and she found herself looking at her saviour.

"Ahk," instantly, the invisible bindings that had been holding her back fell away and she reached for him, "thank God."

Ahkmenrah was there, holding her face in his hand as he gave her a hard look.

"I'm sorry," he choked out the words as if struggling to control his emotions, "I didn't know-I didn't hear. Oh God, you're hurt."

Suzanne remembered her cut lip and looked between him and the man, holding Ahk' shirt by his shoulders.

"No, no I'm alright," She tried to keep his focus on her, "please, I'm ok. We need to report him and just go. Please."

Ahkmenrah could hear the desperation in her voice as she urged him not to do anything he'd later regret. He took her hand and stepped over the man, making sure she didn't have to touch the body. They got into the clearing and he stopped.

"Go get help, I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't escape again," He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "I promise you, you can trust me."

Suzanne knew he was being sincere but that didn't stop her from running as fast as she could, heading towards the librarian at the front desk.

Later that evening...

"Ow!" Suzanne proclaimed, wincing as Ahkmenrah jolted back.

"Sorry," he looked like a kicked puppy and moved forward to stroke the back of her hand, "I told you I am not good at this."

Suzanne tried not too lick her wound and just gave him a soft smile, the best she could manage.

"It's ok, I'm just not good with pain." She placed her free hand on top of his and clasped their fingers together.

Ahkmenrah looked up at her and gathered his courage as he began dabbing her lip gently with a tissue, wiping away the dried blood. She knew it must have been hard for him to not only do this for her, but to also be with her now, rather than punishing the brute who had inflicted the injury upon her.

She shut her eyes as he cleaned away the remains of an awful morning. She'd rushed back to Ahkmenrah with the librarian and he'd stuck true to his word. He was standing over the man who was now propped up -albeit a bit limply- in a spare chair. She'd held his hand as police came to escort the man away for further questioning. She had refused any medical assistance and the officer in charge took down a informal interview and promised to come by the next morning when her guardian was with her. He explained briefly how, if it had been his daughter, he would have liked her to be sent straight home also.

But she didn't go straight home.

She took Ahkmenrah to the museum, where his exhibit was having bare, with no visitors. It was a pleasant surprise and they took the opportunity to sneak to his resting place and have the guards stand by and wait for them.

"All done."

She opened her eyes and looked at the small, fragile smile on his face.

Having been seated on the side of the glass case at his order, she carefully hopped down and raised her chin for his approval.

"How do I look?" She pouted her lips in an attempt to be playful.

"It will heal," she was met with a sad smile as his hand continued to stroke hers, "if I had been sooner-...If I had not of let you go alone-"

"Hey," she hushed him instantly, "you could not have known that was going to happen. No one could of. But you came for me. You protected me."

Ahkmenrah placed their hands over his chest and he looked at her.

"Although this could seem like a bad movie line from those films we watch, I mean it sincerely. I promised you I would always protect you when I could. Always."

"My hero."

Her arms looped around his neck and she held tightly onto him, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. He'd been there for her and she couldn't express herself any other way than to make sure he knew how important he was to her.

One hand pressed against the back of her head whilst the other stayed on the side of her face. As she pulled back he ran the pad of his thumb gently along the bottom of her lip.

"I'm glad you're safe." His words were heavy and he didn't have to tell her he just meant her lip.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his thumb and pulled away, willing herself not to cry.

"Come on," she put on a smile and resisted the wince at the slight tug of pain on her lips, "you owe me ice cream."

As they made there way out of the exhibit, now laughing and smiling as if nothing had happened, neither of them noticed Suzanne' forgotten purse, left dangling on the edge of the glass case.


	3. Chapter 3: Wherever you are

~Chapter Three: Wherever you are~

A few hours later...

"Hey guys," Suzanne waved to the two guards who bowed their hands at her presence, "don't mind me, lost something...other than my marbles."

Suzanne muttered the last bit to herself, amused at the concept she was talking to statues that did iactually/i understand her.

She waltzed around looking in doorways and corners and blaming her own clumsiness if her purse had fallen somewhere out of reach.

It was lucky she done a quick double take as she walked by the glass case, otherwise she would have missed the strap hanging outside.

"Oh, must have been when Ahk cleaned my lip." She leant over and picked up her purse from inside, fearing the strap would break with the amount she stuffed in there.

She placed it over her shoulder and turned to leave when approaching noises caught her attention.

"And this, ladies and gentleman, is the highlight of the tour," Dr. McPhee' voice floated in, getting closer as his footsteps grew louder, "this very attraction -excuse me, I detest the word but I see no better fitting- has brought in the most tourists, coming to see Pharaoh Ahkmenrah sleeping forever peacefully in his sarcophagus, alongside his famed tablet, said to possess unique and spiritual powers, held in high regard with its people."

"Oh Jiminy Cricket." Suzanne whispered as she knew they would only be round the corner. She searched around frantically, her mind buzzing.

She did not want to walk out and explain herself, hating when Dr. Mcphee scolded her, especially in front of others. She didn't think she could do with that tonight, so her only other option was to hide.

If she ran, she could hide in a corner wall, but there was the chance one of the group would see her.

If she attempted to go the other way (a dead end) there was an even stronger chance she'd get seen running away (which would be very suspicious she was sure).

With her brain attempting to whirl out new and sensible solutions and her stomach telling her to just walk past the group calmly and casually and explain herself and take the scolding, her eyes landed on Ahkmenrah' sarcophagus.

'Oh...oh Jiminy cricket.' She pouted at herself and quickly got to work.

The stone lid was left off due to a dent that had been put in it and now, all that was inside was the beautiful little 'sleeping quarters' of Ahkmenrah behind a glass shield, hidden behind the 'red rope'.

She gingerly stepped around and quickly found a place to put her feet as she clambered in. She lifted the lid and smiled for a split second at the fact it was lined with a simple and small pillow and dusty looking sheet.

'Well, at least Ahk likes to sleep in style...or awake. Stop stalling and get inside.' She scolded herself and gingerly lowered herself in, finding plenty of room for her little legs. She prayed to whoever was listening that her hips only just fit into the sides of the sarcophagus and she held the lid at arms length taking a deep breath as she lowered it down, just as the voices came around the sides.

The one thing it was not built for was comfort.

Even with the pillow, there was an awful smell, but she tried not to think about it as she Squeezed her bag down at the side and tried to get her arms comfy, finding the only way was to them them up by her chest. She was at least thankful that she was a little smaller than he was, in body and height.

She listened to the muffled sounds drawing closer and strained to listen as she recognised Dr. McPhee as one of those voices.

"Wonderfully gifted to us...a fantastic visit for families...a gifted actor," were the only words she could hear before she heard (and felt the vibrations) of a hand slapping atop the lid, "and wonderful contribution, behind the scenes. You may all of course have this wonderful opportunity. I trust you don't have sticky fingers."

One laugh sounded and Suzanne was glad she couldn't be seen due to the rolling of her eyes.

"Dr. McPhee, if it's not too much to ask, would you show us the body?"

At that Suzanne stilled. She shook her head back and forth as gentle as she could so as not too make any noise.

"I would love to Mrs. Garant, but unfortunately, I've been told never to expose the remains too much," Suzanne sighed and felt like hugging McPhee again, "he is rather old. He's only been opened once for a spruce up and locked ever since."

"But the locks are not on."

"Ah...well, possibly one of the staff tampering with it to have a look. Just to be on the safe side."

Suzanne heard some shuffling to either side of her and knew that was not a good sign.

"Now ladies and gentleman, if you follow me this way, I shall take you to the last few exhibits and then a well deserved break. Tea and Biscuits and refreshments have of course been prepared...," Doctor McPhee' voice faded off as the pitter patters followed and Suzanne tried not too panic.

She was sure she could dislodge the lid easily and her brain rationalised that it was safer to wait to be sure that everyone had gone out of earshot.

She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she flexed her arms and placed her palms awkwardly against the lid. She was rewarded with a creaking sound as it strained and she felt a breath hiss of air come into the sarcophagus as it cracked open a few centimetres. She pushed up and down three times to see if she could wiggle the locks on the side loose. When that failed, she reached into her purse and pulled out a pen, wedging it in the gap quickly so she could peer out through the tiny crack.

"Hello? Guys?" She yelled out at the statues, but then realised they were not there. Probably followed the group afterwards and left for the party that had been arranged. She waited for about five minutes, just seeing if anyone else would come.

When the pen snapped and there was nothing else to wedge in to hold it open, she attempted to prop it up with her knees.

She was starting to panic, but tried to keep herself busy whilst waiting for help.

'He'll notice you're missing and come get you. It's ok.'

But then she started to doubt. After twenty minutes she tried the lid again. She her legs had given out and she could not hold the lid up all the time, so as she was shut in darkness and felt the heat begin to get to her, she started yelling as loud as she could.

"I'M IN HERE! AHK! DR. MCPHEE! ANYONE!"

She hammered on the lid to make noise and kicked up. It took her about ten minutes of shouting and hammering before she listened.

Nothing.

No sound.

She couldn't even make out party-goers causing havoc or anything.

It was like everyone was gone.

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.' Suzanne huffed in air and sniffed as she allowed her sore body to finally relax. She could feel where she knew bruises would appear on her legs. Her hands had desisted in thumping and she had attempted to claw at the lid.

As her fingers scratched, she could feel indentations on the inside that fit the pattern of her nails. She realised that before Ahkmenrah had been released, he was awake and trying to get out. Tears began pouring down her cheek and she couldn't stop the sobs at the thought of him alone and scared, just the way she was now: trapped.

She began to hyperventilate and squished her arms between herself and the lid as she covered her face in the darkness, willing away reality.

It was another ten minutes before Suzanne allowed herself to succumb to exhaustion and fell into a frightful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Halo

~Chapter 4: Halo~

Ahkmenrah let out a large yawn and stretched his hands out above his head when he was certain no one saw him. Well, other than his guards.

He was glad to be back and ready for a very early night. In fact, it was not even midnight, but the party had taken a lot out of him, as had the work and the walking around trying to find Suzanne.

She had disappeared after quickly exclaiming, 'I left something somewhere. I'm backtracking because I really, really need it', which meant, although she didn't want to embarrass herself by saying it, she'd misplaced her purse again.

He had walked around asking the other exhibits (whilst attempting to hide any havoc from Dr. McPhee and the group he was showing around.) He'd even checked his exhibit but it looked empty and he'd even attempted to communicate with the Neanderthals, but that got him no where.

He tried calling her cell and when that did not work, the phone line that Tess' apartment was on. Eventually, he came to the conclusion he'd done something wrong and she'd gone off in a huff.

He did want to leave to speak to her at the apartment, but choose to remain the night, worried that she may be too upset and would not face him.

He pondered on what he could have done and removed his head dress, glad from the relief it brought. As he made his way around the sarcophagus, he noticed half of a pen, lying in the glass case. He thought it strange since no one was allowed past the 'red rope' but blamed one of McPhee' colleagues. He then thought it odd that the Lock had been placed on both sides, again noting it down to a member of the group. As he lifted the lid to the side, he had to double take at the figure that lay inside.

"Suzanne?" He called out in disbelief and placed a hand to her shoulder. She appeared to have been sleeping. Suddenly, overcome with a sense of worry, he realised she must have been stuck inside for well over an hour. Carefully, he placed his arms underneath her shoulders and legs and hoisted her into a seated position as he awkwardly clambered inside the case, thankful it supported their weights. He felt her hand in his for a pulse and noticed her reddened and rough looking fingers and then glared at his sarcophagus.

"Suzanne? Suzanne, wake up, it's me!" He gently tapped either side of her face and noted down her puffy eyes, "Suzanne please, wake up!"

A couple of shakes later and a slight tap against her cheek and she grumbled and opened her eyes slowly.

She looked straight to Ahkmenrah and smiled slowly.

"Hey you," she grimaced at the sound of her own voice, "sorry, I'm a bit sore."

Ahkmenrah was relieved she was alright and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead before resting his own against hers.

"Thank God. I thought you had gone home. Thank God I came here first."

He tried not too think about her all alone and scared and shouting, because he knew exactly how she would have felt.

"I'm ok, really," She carefully wiggled free of his grasp and stretched out her legs, "just a bit tender in places."

He held onto other side of the glass case and observed her yawn and crane her neck back, stretching it also. He clambered carefully out and offered his hand.

"Come on, it's awful to get in and out of that thing."

He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on the edge carefully.

"I can't feel my legs," she looked apprehensive with the thought of jumping down such a short distance, "could you...stand still for a moment?"

He nodded and his arms looped around her waist as she let her legs fall down and her hips slipped off the side. True to her word, she buckled just as her weight fell onto her feet and they clung to one another.

He pressed his forehead against her own again and shut his eyes as he felt her warm body beneath his arms.

"Every time you get into trouble, I'm never there. Sorry, I'm a terrible promise keeper."

Suzanne pressed her face into his neck and placed a tender kiss against his pulse point, watching his adam' apple bob as he gulped down.

"I should maybe stop getting into trouble, it would be very helpful to you, I'm sure." She laughed and then grimaced again as her voice adjusted back to normal.

They stood there for a few minutes, just holding one another, Suzanne utterly grateful he had come to get her and Ahkmenrah happy she was safe.

"Thank you." Her words were heavy and she bit back fresh tears, because honestly, she'd felt like she would not escape from there. She'd dreamed of being buried alive and awful nightmares that had her thankful he had come.

"Always." Ahkmenrah held back a grimace at his choice of cheesy word. He could have said anything to her, but her choose something he felt was true. He would always come for her. Even if he was late, he would be there for her.

She gently pulled away but did not let go of him.

"I can feel my legs again. Pins and needles are horrible." She scrunched her nose in discomfort and shifted weight from one leg to the other, Ahkmenrah smiling at her little 'dance' she was unaware she was performing.

"Do you want to sit down for a moment? I can fetch you a chair from the office?" He pulled away but she stopped him and shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine. What time is it anyway? How long was I in there for?"

"Just over an hour," Ahkmenrah frowned when she flinched at his words, "I checked her earlier but it was quiet and...I didn't noticed anything amiss."

"Ahk it's not your fault," she tried to stop herself yawning and looked at him seriously, "I was probably out cold or didn't hear your footsteps otherwise I would have yelled out for you."

He noticed her trying to disguise another yawn and sighed in defeat.

"We best get you a ride home." He turned away from her and let his arms fall, only making it a few feet before he was stopped.

Ahkmenrah felt her hands clasp his and he quickly looked to his side to see her staring at a place on his chest.

"I...well...if it's ok with you," she took a breath and seemed to be unable to look into his eyes as she talked to him, "I was wondering, if you wanted to-if I can...would it be ok to spend the night with you?"

Ahkmenrah wondered why she was getting so flustered, having spent the night with her plenty of times.

"Of course. I'll go and grab my things from Larry' locker."

"No!" She gave him a slight tug to stay and then dropped his hand as is afraid she had offended him, "I mean...can I spend the night here with you?"

Ahkmenrah stood and gaped at her. And he actually gaped at her, his eyes wide and his bottom jaw hung open at her request.

"I meant...it's just...I know it may sound strange, but this way, I can stay longer with you and I can still get home in time and...well...it would mean I get to stay with you for a lot longer and that'd be nice. If you like?"

Ahkmenrah smiled and grasped her hand again in his, bending forward and placing a gentle kiss against her knuckles.

"I would be honoured. Come. Let us get you some things."

"I...well...may have a surprise." Suzanne looked a little guilty but smiled at him nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5: A river runs through you

~Chapter Five: A River Flows Through You

The surprise was indeed a little 'shocking' for Ahkmenrah. She had promised a massive bag from her locker and explained to him how she'd been working up the courage to ask to stay the night.

She had pyjamas, a spare change of clothes, her schoolbooks, her library books and even a small blanket and 'blow up pillow'.

Together, they spread out the clean blanket on the floor and after some help from the other exhibits (mostly the ones who could actually make things) were given a warm quilt out of whatever could be found and used (Suzanne discarding a dirty handkerchief she found in the pile.)

The guards were moved to the front of the exhibit, standing perfectly still but barring entrance to anyone without Ahkmenrah knowing. It was all very well to have the party goers or some of the lively animals wondering in, but the thought of McPhee suddenly returning seemed a little daunting, even to Ahk who had previously stood up to the man.

He turned his back whilst Suzanne changed and removed the garments necessary for his comfortable nights sleep.

He heard something between a gasp, a choking noise and a slapping sound and turned to see Suzanne looking at him with her hand over her mouth, as if stopping herself from speaking.

"What's wrong? What have I done?" Ahkmenrah looked down at himself but did not to seem to find anything amiss with himself.

"It's just...your boxers. Funny thought." Suzanne bit down on her lip and Ahkmenrah could see her eyes dancing in amusement as she tempted to wave off whatever image it was she had in her head.

"Oh? Do divulge." He crossed his arms over his chest and choose not to cover himself now, knowing she was actually looking at that area of his body.

"It's just the thought of someone opening the sarcophagus one day and discovering a mummy...wearing boxers."

"I'm wearing these purely for your benefit," he blushed and attempted to seem stern, "I just...I don't always go around wearing these underneath everything, I wear my own things or nothing at all."

Suzanne blinked a couple of times before bursting into laughter again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She eventually collapsed onto her knees and onto the bed, struggling to control her breathing.

Ahkmenrah was a little confused at what made her start laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, it was just," she choked out words between sobs of laughter, "the way you said it so bluntly and calmly. Oh God, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life."

Ahkmenrah' lip twitched as she went onto an all fours position in front of him. If someone were to walk in, it would appear she was ill or frightened or possibly mad, she was quivering and giving herself deep breaths.

"You yourself are making a slight impression also." He smirked at her when she looked up at him, her face still bright red and chuckles still escaping.

"It wasn't even that funny," She sat back on her knees and arranged her wonky top, "it's just, when you said it and I laughed I tried to stop and it made it worse...oh...if I'm honest I pulled something."

She laughed at herself as her hand came to her stomach and Ahkmenrah finally joined in. He sat down on his knees and pulled the sheet correct underneath them, smoothing it out due to her slight scuffle with her amusement.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?" Ahkmenrah looked at her with a teasing glance in his eye and knew that would silence her. She did indeed look at him with a raised brow.

"Oh? I was hoping to get some easy sleep tonight without your ribbing."

He watched her crawl forward towards him and he accepted the little peck on the tip of his nose.

"Come, let us rest," he quickly pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek as she pulled away, "it has been a long and eventful day for both of us."

Suzanne nodded and done as she was told, a small bundle of excitement quivering in her stomach. The first time sleeping together in a imuseum/i.

"Did you know, I actually used to have dreams about sleeping in the museum at night," she stated as she lay on her side and balanced her head on her hand, "I did truly believe then it was magical; and I wasn't far off, was I? Clever little me."

"Do you really want to talk? Now?"

"I'm wide awake now." Suzanne shrugged and brought out a smile in him as he mirrored her position. His hand supported his head as he lay on his side and looked at her.

"Al right. Would you be irritated if I asked you about your sexual education?"

Suzanne' eyes opened a fraction wider and she let out a short, loud cackle.

"Oh Ahk, only you would think of that!"

Ahkmenrah blushed slightly and gave her a mischievous smile.

"I'm curious."

Suzanne stopped laughing and bit her lip, thinking of her first lesson.

"Well...I learnt most of what I know from school," She felt the blush creeping up her neck but willed it away with her pride, "and other things they are a bit more...conservative about not teaching you, from television and magazines and films."

"Films centring around the development of relationships in a sexual manner?"

"Did you just ask me if I watch-No...no never mind, ignore that," She waved her hand off, not wanting to go down that path with him, "no, not those exactly. Things like...I don't know, silly romantic comedies and teenage dramas. They do have stuff on the internet that sums up basic things also. But I kinda' steer clear of those types of things. Mushes the brain too much."

"And what about books?" Ahkmenrah was now genuinely interested, "we did have specific tutors and scrolls, telling us what would happen, but I'm sure times have changed in that aspect certainly?"

Suzanne allowed herself to blush and nodded in defeat.

"Unfortunately, you're right there," she reached across to play with a corner of the make-shift sheet, "there is actually a small section in the library of selected books particularly for adult eyes only. And the heavy stuff is all on the top shelf, out of little kids reach."

Suzanne hadn't realised she'd said anything wrong until she observed Ahkmenrah' cheeky grin.

"And you would know this from looking?"

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, resembling a codfish gasping for air before she let out a high pitched explanation.

"Well of course, but only to know to not look there!"

Ahkmenrah laughed at her reaction and she gave him a playful tap on his shoulder.

"Oh shush you, don't be mean," she pouted and sat up to rummage in her bag, "I'll show you, I only have poetry and novels in here!"

"She lifted the heavy bag and dumped everything out in the middle of them. As she shook out the last lot of papers from her bag as proof, a small rectangle packet fell out and her eyes widened in shook. She was hoping that Ahkmenrah was not looking, but as her eyes looked up to see him peering at it with a blank expression on his face, she realised it was too late.

"Ok, I seriously don't know how that got in there," she didn't move to hide it, knowing it would do no good as it was already out in the open, "I promise-Oh lord."

Ahkmenrah looked up at her as she hid her face behind her bag.

He reached over and grabbed one side to pull it free, but she resisted and shook her head.

"Nope. Not coming out. Waiting for the earth to swallow me up."

"Suzanne, there's no need to be shy," Ahkmenrah reached for a piece of paper with familiar writing on it, "'Just encase. Better safe than Sorry. T x'. I think I found the culprit."

Suzanne peeked out from the bag before discarding it to the side and taking the offered note. Her mouth opened in shock and she face palmed the note.

"I hate her so much."

Ahkmenrah sat up and crawled over to her, removing her hands from her face. She wasn't expecting the tender kiss, but allowed him to do so, causing her to briefly forget the embarrassing moment.

"It's alright," Ahkmenrah pressed gentle kisses against the corner of her mouth, "I want you to be comfortable with intercourse between us. I told you, as long as I am permitted to be close to you, I do not need that."

Suzanne let the note slip from her fingers as her hands came up to cup his face. She placed a sweet kiss against his nose.

"I've never felt so happy than when I'm with you," she watched him pull away and lie back down on his side, "it's true. Cheesy but true."

Suzanne quickly cleaned up her bag and just as she went to put the condom back inside, she glanced up at Ahkmenrah, who seemed mesmerized by one of her hair clips with a flower.

She knew how lucky she was and how much he had done for her. And she knew, she wanted this. She held the packet in her hand and laid back down on her side, but shifted closer to him.

"Kiss me," she pressed her cheek into his hand as he stroked her dimples, "please."

He leant forward and did as he was asked, surprised as her hand pulled him closer. He felt an odd sensation at his neck as she held something in her hand, but forgot about it when he felt her pull him down.

With their lips still connected and her hand firmly holding him in place, she rolled herself onto her back and pulled him so the top half of his body was on top of her. He pressed his torso against hers and kissed her with a passion that she was trying to convey to him. Something had gotten her heated and at the moment, he was unsure of whether it was good or bad.

The only thing he did know, was that he wasn't sure if he could control it for long.

"Suzanne," he pulled away between heated kisses, "we mustn't. Not here. You're not ready. You don't have to for me-" He shut up when he met her determined and heated gaze.

"I want you. Ahk I do." Her hand came round and he saw the packet that she had been earlier so embarrassed about. She dropped it between them and grabbed hold of him, continuing to kiss him senseless.

Which he wasn't complaining about.

Not sure if he should ask her again, Ahkmenrah lost his control when she shifted her hips and drew one leg around his back, urging him further to lay atop of her.

As he aligned his hips against hers, she immediately gave a swift and hard roll against his, still not breaking the kiss. The delicious friction was a drug to him and although he craved for more, he was losing the restraint to stop.

He shut his eyes and revelled in the feelings, throwing his head back as he felt himself harden against her. He groaned when her hand snuck into the back of his boxers and her nails lightly scraped against his skin, though he was sure she was unaware she was doing it, because, when he opened his eyes to gaze at her, her own head was back and her neck was bared. He leant forward and pressed his lips against her colour bone, dipping his tongue into her nape and tasting her. His hands bravely adventured of their own accord and whilst one arm came to the side to support him, he couldn't stop himself any longer. His free hand came between them and slipped beneath her loose pyjamas. He was surprised to come into contact with flesh instead of the fabric of her panties and breathed hotly against her neck as he explored the familiar 'territory.'

Suzanne shuddered and her other hand came to grip his shoulder as she could do nothing but lay beneath him and allow him to touch her in that way that made her want to shout and cry and kiss him and touch him right back.

She writhed beneath him as he teased her, his hand doing little more than stroking her older folds, applying light pressure every time her hips gave an impatient upward thrust.

Preparing her was slow and gentle and Ahkmenrah took his time, his lips planting tender kisses up along her throat and finally, catching her lips as she let out a wanton moan.

Suzanne seemed to gain a little spirit as they kissed and allowed her other hand to help out as she grabbed the edge of his boxers and pushed them down and away.

His mouth parted from hers briefly to let out a strangled moan as she carefully gripped him around the front of pushed the rest of his garments away.

With his forehead pressed against hers, he stared into her eyes as his fingers worked inside of her, and her own hand slowly began to move around him.

"Suzanne," he whimpered as she teasingly gripped him a little harder and then slowed down her actions, "why-hah-you don't have to?"

Suzanne managed to speak between the hot kisses she gave him.

"I've wanted to touch you like this for so long," she playfully nibbled at his bottom lip before kissing it better, "I've wanted you like this for so long."

Ahkmenrah could feel the tight coil begin in his belly and judging my Suzanne' growing wetness coating his fingers, he had a feeling she wouldn't last long either.

He pulled his hand away and managed to still her own as he took deep breaths to steady himself.

"Sorry," She didn't look the least bit apologetic, "we nearly got carried away, didn't we."

Ahkmenrah choose not to answer her, but carefully pulled the fabric of her shirt away from her stomach and Suzanne immediately knew he wanted her as much as she needed him. He would wait for her, she knew that, but she knew that he was a man with needs and urges. Fair enough, a magical man who lived in a museum, but still.

She took the material off of him and lifted the top half of her body up to pull it free from her from over her head. When she'd laid the discarded item to the side, his eager anxious hands seem to shake as he carefully pulled away her bottoms.

She lifted her hips and soon enough, was kicking away the material with a laugh. Ahkmenrah was pushing down his boxers further and fell forward onto one hand when he got one leg caught in the side.

Soon, he lay naked atop of her, pressing his body to hers and kissing her with an urgency that worried Suzanne rather than heated her.

"Ahk, slow down, we have all night." Suzanne kissed him as she held onto his shaking form, "what's wrong, are you cold?"

"Suzanne," his voice was even shaky as he looked at her imploringly, "please let me lay against you awhile. I shan't force myself on you, I just wish to hold you against me. Please."

Suzanne didn't know why, but looking at his face in such a desperate expression made her feel like grabbing him close to her and not letting go. She brought their lips together and found themselves fighting for control. She rolled him over until he lay on his back on the floor and then she remembered the sheet and pulled him back. Her leg hooked over his hips and she pressed her sex against his. He whimpered into the kiss and broke it, staring deep into her eyes.

"Suzanne, I have loved you since I first saw you," he looked ready to cry as he finally spoke the words he'd long to say to her, "you're the kindest, smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever known. If anything were to happen to myself, I want you to know that you mean more to me, than life itself."

Suzanne froze. And not, like, stayed perfectly still. She didn't blink. Nor did she seem to breath.

Then, out of no where, she done the one thing Ahkmenrah had not expected.

She slapped him.

"You don't say things like that! Oh God, I'm sorry!" Although angry at first, a split second later she realised what she'd just done and her hands clasped over her mouth in shock. But Ahkmenrah stared at her eyes which were flowing with tears. The slap was not hard, but he knew he must have hit something inside of her to make her react in such a way. He did not attempt to remove her hands, but carefully stroked the tears away and kissed the part of her face that was visible.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you," he kissed her temple and worked his way down to her ear, "But know this: I truly love you."

Suzanne let out a small squeaking sound and he bit on his lip to stop himself from laughing at the 'cute mouse-like' noise.

He eventually pulled back to look at her as she smiled at him whilst wiping her face.

"I love you to," she cleaned her face and proceeded to focus back on the situation at hand, "oh, I feel a bit silly now. Did I hurt you?"

She reached up and stroked the part of his cheek that looked a little red, but he turned his head to place a kiss against her palm.

"Never. You could never hurt me." He leaned his forehead against hers and stroked the wet hair away from her face.

"I wanted this to be such a nice evening," she sniffed and stroked the back of his neck with her free hand, "sorry for being silly. I've never heard you or anyone say those words to me."

Ahkmenrah rubbed the tip of his nose against her lovingly and sighed at the prospect of a ruined evening.

"Do you still wish to have intercourse with me?" Ahkmenrah looked down at her with what he hoped was not a depleted expression.

Suzanne just shook her head and kissed him again.

Suddenly, he felt her hand upon his sex again and he couldn't stop his hips falling into the rhythm as she began to slowly pump him. Her lips came to his ear and he heard her hearty chuckle.

"Does that answer your question?"

With her hands searching frantically to her side, she grabbed the (almost forgotten) packet and tore it open with her teeth. She skilfully managed to pull it out and reached between them with one hand to slip it over him. He let out a loud cry at the feeling and looked at her, shaking all over again.

"We have all night. Please," she parted her legs either side of him and pressed herself against him, "I want you."

Ahkmenrah pressed his lips to hers as he shifted his hips against hers and eventually managed to press the tip of himself against her. He pulled his head back to look at her face as he pushed inside in one smooth thrust.

She clenched her teeth at the twang of pain she felt, feeling herself still not used to such a stretch.

"Hello? Last lock-up call!" A voice echoed down toward them and footsteps that seemed far too close echoed around them.

They both went very, very still.


	6. Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight

~Chapter six: Kiss me too fiercely, Hold me too tight~

"Ahk Dude, Teddy says he hasn't seen you all evening, just making sure you know to kinda' keep it down now. It's really late...a little past...well I don't know, I don't carry a watch man, it's just like, I'm going soon and I know you guys have like a few more hours of partying ahead of you, so keep it down ya' know."

The guards incessant waffle was painful to listen to. Particularly for the two behind the glass case, who knew they were out of sight at the bottom, even with the flash light beams coming over the top of them. Ahkmenrah pressed himself closer to Suzanne and squeezed her tighter in his arms to reassure her. She had shut her eyes and seemed to be attempting to block out the situation, he didn't know, she was still all too aware that he was pressed deep inside of her.

The pain had faded away and although she really did not want to be caught, she could feel a terrible urge to press her hips up against Ahkmenrah.

Although the temporary night guard had been filled in on the secret of the inhabitants late night dwellings, they both knew that being caught like this was not something that either of them found desirable.

"Hey guys, could you urm-shift? No, that's cool."

Suzanne' eyes opened when she realised, that although he couldn't come in, that he may still catch sight of something. She craned her neck back and noticed her bag sticking out ever so much, that it would create curiosity in someone walking by. Reaching for it, she carefully pulled it closer with such slowness, she had just hoped that the guard wasn't looking at some mysterious creature crawling along the floor.

"Hey Ahk, buddy, could you let your buddies know that it's-urm bedtime," the guard said in a loud tone but whispered the next part, "Encase you already are in bed. Sorry."

Finally, after an agonising amount of time, the guard left. His footsteps and off key whistling became quieter, until eventually, they could hear it no longer.

Suzanne could no longer control it. Her shoulders were shaking with the sheer effort she used. Her pressed lips to his shoulder suddenly let out a deep laugh.

Ahkmenrah followed suite and he pulled to look down at her.

"I think, it's safe to say, it has been an eventful night." He let his chuckles die down as he stared at her smiling face.

"It has." She looked up at him with an uncertain expression.

"What's wrong?" Ahkmenrah moved up and gasped when he realised what he was still doing, "I'm sorry, if I should stop-"

"No," she said very sternly but had a playful grin on her face, "don't you dare. Don't stop for the world. Where were we?"

She leant forwards and he found his lips caught in a battle and unsure who was winning, lost interest when he felt her grind against him. They both groaned and separated from one another to look down between them.

They both wanted to see them joining together in that way and Ahkmenrah pulled out of her slowly, watching as she pressed herself upwards to receive him inside of her. He looked at her face for signs of discomfort, but as he pressed his hips hard against hers, found a mirrored expression

Parted lips.

Half lidded eyes.

Teeth pressing against the bottom lip to suppress the moan.

When he pressed inside again, her mouth fell open and she craned her head back to let out a deep throated vocalization, that sounded very much like his name.

He pulled himself up on his arms to look down at her and memorized every expression she pulled as he moved within her.

She whimpered and gasped and cried out his name over and over, until they found themselves somewhere they both had not been together before.

"Ahk!" Suzanne' hand crept around and pressed down against one of his buttocks, urging him on, "please. Please."

He could hear the begging in her voice. His arms gave way and he pressed himself full length against her, supporting himself on his forearms as he captured her mouth in a kiss.

She suddenly felt herself rolled over to her side, his sex pressed deep inside of her as he pressed against her. The neglected bundle of nerves now had delicious friction and it was within moments Suzanne felt everything explode into a fantastic white. Her face disappeared into his neck as she called out to him. She felt him convulse against her and repeat her name over and over again.

"My Suzanne. Mine."

She was still coming down from the high with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Yours. Just yours."

He pressed feverish kisses against her forehead and felt them returned equally.

As they lay against one another, Ahkmenrah could feel the yawn in her chest that she was desperately trying to hide by not opening her mouth.

"I'll be hear when you awaken." Ahkmenrah held her closer and allowed his own eyes to shut slowly, knowing he would feel the sun rise and get Suzanne home.

He felt her breathing slow down to a comfortable pace and her chest lightly fall and rise against his.

He knew it would not be long, but he wanted this.

For now, it meant longer time together.

Even if it was only sleeping. It was their time.

THE END~

For now.

AU note: I wonder if they have cameras in the museum?

O_O I think...you guys are in so much trouble XD


End file.
